My Confessions
by lostinmythoughts25
Summary: Cain is off to war and DG decides it time to tell him how she feels


Title: My Confession

PG-13

Summary: Cain has been gone fighting in the war. DG writes him a letter

It had been four months since the witch had been destroyed, war had taken over the OZ and Cain and his men had been sent to help take down the long coats that were still against the royal family. In the midst of Cain being gone DG had finally admitted her feeling for him. Fearing that she might not see her Tin Man again she decides to tell him how she feels. DG was sitting at her desk looking at a blank piece of paper. She knew what she needed to say, but still fought to find the words, AZ gently knocked on her door, the sound of the thumping brought DG back to reality.

"It's open." DG called across the room, the door slowly opened as AZ poked her head in.

"What's troubling you my sister?" AZ asked as he closed the door and made her way to the desk, seeing the blank piece of parchment on the desk. "Still can't find the right words?" DG just shook her head. AZ tucked a loose piece of hair behind her sister ear.

"Listen to your heart my sister; it will not lead your wrong." With that said AZ walked out, quietly shutting the door behind her. DG sat there for another few minutes before she took up her pin and started to write.

_My Dearest Wyatt_

_I hope your well and making progress in your missions. Mother and Father hope that this war will be over soon and I am awaiting your return. When I was on the other side, I always heard a person saying that you never know what you have until it's gone. My Tin Man you have been gone for four months now and yet if feels like a life time. As much as I have tried to fight it, deny it I'm afraid that it has got the best of me and I no longer can lie. I love you Wyatt, my life with you has meaning again, the happiness I longed for on the other side I found in your eyes and arms. Without you here I'm dark inside again, the light within me dulls. I need you, in my mind, my soul and my heart. I know that I can make you happy if you will only give me the chance. I can heal your broke heart, and mend your emotional wounds. On the other side there is a fairy tale of a knight in shining armor that saves the princess. You saved me Wyatt. Now let me save you. I hope this letter finds you with ease, as your journey continues through the OZ, hold my memories close to your heart, and come back home to me my Tin Man. I await your return._

_All my love,_

_DG_

Two weeks later the royal guard appointed to carry all the war mail was finally able to find Cain in the far south region of the OZ. "General Cain." As Cain turned at the sound of his name, the tired guard dismounted his horse, give Cain a weakened salute. Cain closed the space between him and the tiered man. "Yes" throwing a salute back to the man, who quickly pulled the letter out of his bag and handed it to him. "Letter from Princess DG sir, I was ordered to find you at any cost and hand this to you." Cain took the letter a small smile creped on his face with he saw her hand writing. "How long have you been riding?" Cain asked. "Nearly two week's sir," Cain patted the man on his shoulder, "Go and find something to eat and rest for the night, head back in the morning." The two men exchanged glanced and Cain when to his tent to read his letter.

As Cain finished the letter for the third time the smile on his face had taken over and tears were slowly running down his cheeks. Could this really be happening? His princess shared his feeling. He had been so afraid to say anything before that he had given up on anything ever happening. But now in the shadows of war she loved him. That alone gave him the strength of win this war so he could go home, go home he stopped as he thought about it. He hadn't had a home in over 8 annuals. He wondered if he would remember what a home was. He quickly search through his makeshift desk for his paper and pen and started to write.

_My sweet princess,_

_Finding time to write can be a challenge, and you know how much I love a challenge. The messenger will be leaving soon, so I wanted to make sure to get this letter back to you. My lovely DG, please understand when I tell you I will be coming home to you! Your letter has given me the will it end this war so that I might return to you. The other side is not the only place that is said, and I will tell you that I too now know what I have once it was gone. I had you honey. You put a shine back on this rusty tin heart of mine, and feelings that I thought died 8 annuals ago have come alive again, thoughts of you put fire back in my soul and warms my heart. I cannot wait for the day that I return, so when you see me riding down the road to the palace I will have a hug and kiss waiting for you. Until my love, keep me in your heart and pray to Oz that I come home save and soon. _

_You're loving Tin Man,_

_Wyatt._

Another two weeks later the carrier returned to the palace, again tired and wore down for two weeks on a horse, the young man made his way through the palace until he was able to locate DG in the great room. "Princess DG," The young guard removed his hat and bowed as DG walked to him. DG returned the gesture and the young man placed his hat back on and retrieved the letter out of his bag once again. "A letter from General Cain your highness," DG quickly took the letter and thanked the guard, sending him to the kitchen for food and much needed rest. DG's hand shook as she opened the letter and sat next to fireplace. AZ sat there while her sister finished her letter, tears rolling out of her eyes, AZ was afraid it was bad news. "What's wrong my sister?" DG looked over at her big sister; "He said he would come home to me!" the two girls hugged and giggled as DG read the letter a few more times. "He's coming home." DG said to herself one more time.

It was almost a full annual before the war had ended. DG and Cain had only been able to send a few letters in the time, mostly because it was nearly impossible to find Cain and his troops half the time and the distance was just too far for a carrier to ride unless he was carrying official war latters. It was deep into the winter, what DG figured would be the OZ's December, snow covered the royal grounds and it was only getting worse. The OZ was on track to get the worst snow storm is OZ history. DG hoped that Cain would be home soon it had been a month since the war ended, but not knowing what part of the OZ Cain was in, she had no way to know how long his travels would take. DG sat in her window sketching the winter wonderland scene in front of her. The untouched snow looked so calm and soothing, the pine tree branches hanging low from the weight of the snow. DG had been so enveloped in her drawing that she never noticed the man on a horse making his way up the drive. When she finally looked back at what she had drawn she saw the horse tracks she had added to the drawing.

"What the?" how did those get there? Who?" before she had time to think anymore a deep voice came from behind her.

"I thought you were going to be waiting for a hug and a kiss?" DG turned to see a ruff looking Wyatt standing at her door. Laughing and crying at the same time she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. Wyatt wrapped an arm around her holding her tight. DG slid her hand to his face cupping both her hands around his face; she leaned back and rested her forehead against his. "You came home." She whispered her lips only inches away from his. His hand cupping the side of her neck as he looked into her blue eyes, "I told you I would be" his lips brushing hers as he spoke. DG closed the sliver of space between their lips, gently pushing hers to his. The need for air finally broke them apart but only their lips, as DG ran her hands lightly across his shoulders Cain winced in pain when she touched his left shoulder. DG pulled his duster way to see that his arm was in a sling and strapped down to his side.

"Your hurt?" DG quickly led Cain to the chair and sat him down taking his dust the rest of the way off so she could inspect him. DG looked over his shoulder and arm checking out the injured extremity. When she felt his hand it was ice told. DG had read some medical books on the other side and she knew that it was not a good sign. "Move your finger?" DG asked Cain. "I can't" DG just looked at him for a moment. Cain knew he could not lie to her. "The field doc said I have probably lost the use of it." DG started to cry, Cain quickly tried to stop her. "Hey its ok darling, look I still have one good arm to hold you with. Please don't cry." Cain wiped the tears off her cheek and pulled DG into his lap. DG just kept looking at the limp arm of her Tin Man. "Look at me." Cain put his thumb under her chin and gently turned her head to face him. "I would rather have a bump arm then to have not come home to you DG. It was a small price to pay to knew I had you waiting on me." DG smiled at him again, running her hand across his jawline, his stubble face felt like sandpaper on her hand. It was in that stage where it was just starting to get soft. She kept rubbing her hand back and forth kissing him and smiling in between.

"What?" Cain asked her raising any eyebrow at her. "I think I might like my Tin Man with some facial hair, you got some white coming in there and there and there" DG was teasing as she kept touching the places she saw, Cain laughed and grabbed her hand in his and laughed. "Ok there, I think I get the point. If you like it that much, maybe I will keep it." DG wiggled her eyebrows at him "Sexy" Cain's head dipped back as he laughed again, cupping the side of her neck again and capturing her lips with his. "So does this mean you have to retire?" DG asked him, she knew how much it meant to him to be a Tin Man, but how could he with only one arm. Cain thought for a moment, he hadn't actually thought about it yet. "Well, I would guess so, can't do my job right with only one good arm, Guess that means you're just going to have to get used to having me around a lot." DG smiled at him. "I think I can handle that just find my dear"


End file.
